MothClan
MothClan is located on a small patch of dry land in the middle of a forest swamp. MothClan cats are amazing climbers and are fast enough to catch the moths on their land, which are faster and slightly larger than those that are in other places (this is due to a mass amount of trees in the area). They are surrounded by an escarpment which makes it difficult for any other cats to enter their territory. This Clan is Co-owned by Cotton and Meadow. Please ask them or on the talkpage to join. Rules: There shouldn't be too many rules on here :) *Medicine Cats CAN have kits *No exotic coloured cats (Ex. Bright Pink, Green, ect.) *No wings unless Meadow and Cotton allow it. More will be added later. Allegiances: Leader: Mothstar: Pretty light gray she-cat with a dull white tabby pattern, a white stripped tail, a battle scarred flank, a tear in her right ear, and beautiful blue eyes. (Cotton) Deputies: Sageleaf: Brown she-cat with black surrounding her eyes, a black ringed tail, noticable battle scars, and green eyes. (Cotton) Butterflywing- A cream she-cat with amber eyes. (Meadow) Medicine Cat: Quailfeather - Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Sageflower) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Dewleaf- a blueish-grey coloured she-cat with green eyes(Meadow) Warriors: Willowsky: White she-cat with a black ring around her left eye, black front paws, black tipped ears, a black stripe down her back, battle scars, and dark amber eyes. (Cotton) Brackenfire: Black tom with white tipped ears, a scar running across his face, and yellow eyes. (Cotton) Oakstripe - Long haired brown tabby tom with green eyes (Sageflower) Briartooth - Dark brown she-cat with green eyes (Sageflower). Yellowflower-A Grey she-cat with Yellow eyes(Meadow) Blackpelt- A black tom with orange eyes(Meadow) Apprentices: Whisperpaw- A white she-cat with green eyes(Meadow) Ragpaw- A large tom with a ragged brown tabby coat with orange eyes(Meadow) Queens: Fallenheart- A grey she-cat with amber eyes(Meadow) Fallowstorm: Light ginger she-cat with darker rings on her paws, small battle scars, white tipped ears, and green eyes. (Cotton) Fallenheart's Kits: None. Fallowstorm's Kits: None. Elders: Maplepelt- a tabby tom with green eyes(Meadow) Deceased Clan Members: None yet. Roleplay: Mothstar padded around the camp silently, observing her Clan. Cottonfur The closer you look, the less you see 02:40, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Quailfeather was busy stacking herbs while Oakstripe and Briartooth shared some fresh-kill. Sageflower101 19:46, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dewleaf padded into camp with catnip in her jaws. "Hello Quailfeather." Dewleaf said while laying out the wonderful smelling catnip out to dye. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 02:07, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Willowsky padded over to Dewleaf. "Hullo, Dewleaf." She sighed. Cottonfur The closer you look, the less you see 03:26, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Good job,we were running low on catnip," Quailfeather said to Dewleaf happily. The she-cast then took the leaves, trying to resist eating them, and placed them on the proper shelf. Sageflower101 19:19, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hello Willowsky" Dewleaf said while pushing her paws though the only dirt she had ever touched. Dewleaf had no idea what her dream meant. All she heard was some cat wispering "An enemy'' sleep, an enemy will fly, an enemy will come to you with the dawning in is eye..." Dewleaf needed to talk to someone about this soon. It was driving her mad. She had never had a dream like this before. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 02:09, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Willowsky studied Dewleaf's face for a moment, she looked troubled. "Dewleaf, are you feeling well?" She asked the she-cat. Cottonfur The closer you look, the less you see 20:32, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dewleaf nodded. 'Yeah," She said her tail wrapped around her paws. "It's just a dream that's bothering me." She said angerly. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 20:37, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What is it that is bothering you?" Willowsky asked, concerned. Cottonfur The closer you look, the less you see 20:38, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I had a dream a few nights ago and it keep saying '''An enemy'' sleep, an enemy will fly, an enemy will come to you with the dawning in is eye...' Do you have any idea what that means?" Dewleaf said wondering what would happen. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 20:44, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I do not, perhaps Mothstar would know." Willowsky told her and smiled. Cottonfur The closer you look, the less you see 21:02, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dewleaf nodded. "Let's go ask her" She said while leaving the medicine cat den. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 21:10, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mothstar spotted the Medicine cat and the Warrior. "Is something wrong?" She asked them. Cottonfur The closer you look, the less you see 21:32, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dewleaf smiled. "Yes, I had a dream a while ago and it kept repeading '''An enemy'' sleep, an enemy will fly, an enemy will come to you with the dawning in is eye...' ''Do you know what that means?" She asked her leader. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 21:38, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I do not." Mothstar said frowning. Cottonfur The closer you look, the less you see 21:45, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Neather do I" Dewleaf said with a weak smile. "I hope it's not anything bad though" Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 21:55, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well, it does mention an enemy." Mothstar said. Cottonfur The closer you look, the less you see 21:58, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yes but the enemy could be bad weather!" Dewleaf sad trying to be optamistic. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 22:30, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It could also be plague. An enemy sleeps could mean we catch it in our sleep, and an enemy will fly could mean that we spread it by talking or breathing." Mothstar suggested. Cottonfur The closer you look, the less you see 22:35, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dewleaf nodded. "But what would it mean with the dawning in it's eyes" Dewleaf said at a lose. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 22:42, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I am not sure." Mothstar said. Cottonfur The closer you look, the less you see 22:45, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dewleaf looked at Mothstar then Willowsky. "Should we keep this between us till we know?" She asked her leader. Would you try, just give it a chance You might find that you'll start to understand 22:59, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I believe there is no need to worry the rest of the Clan." Mothstar said smiling. Cottonfur The closer you look, the less you see 23:01, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dewleaf smiled, dipped her head, She then headed for the Medicine cat den. 23:05, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans owned by Cotton and Meadow Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Category:Clans Category:Category: Clan Category:Category: Clans Category:Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Rpg Category:CMP